Mako's new heart
by Bella2002
Summary: After the defeat of Aman how will Mako and Korra look at there relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Korra looked dreamily into her boyfriends amber eyes. Mako looked at his new girlfriend with a new prospective of things. Korra kissed Mako's nose as she heard the familiar roar of the bison. Mako who was again living in the attic of the bending arena, ever since Aman was taken down by his girlfriend. Tenzin walked stiffly up the attic staircase and through the small opening, greeting Korra and Mako.

"Korra its time for your avatar training ", Tenzin said gruffly. He hated how Korra wasn't as into her avatar training as much as she used too, all because of 'that boy'. Korra waved solemnly at her boyfriend as she vanished threw the attic door.


	2. Patience

Korra pushed a gust of wind from the palm of her hand. She felt the rush of energy pulse inside her. _I wish Mako were here,_ Korra thought.

"Korra focus",Tenzin warned watching how sloppily the avatar was controlling the air. Of course Korra wished Tenzin would just shut up, but she knew she had to stop thinking about Mako, or of course Tenzin would take away the privileges of Korra seeing Mako. Korra pushed a wave of air from her foot, then punched it. Tenzin looked at Korra with a sudden interest.

"Push your foot higher, Korra", Tenzin commented.

"I'm trying, I'm trying", Korra muttered as she stopped air bending.

"Korra you need patience", Tenzin said gruffly.

"Yea, and when I try to be patient, nothing ever happens, so what am I gonna do", Korra demanded as she walked away not even waiting for an answer.

...…...

Mako heard the familiar creak of the attic steps as his brothers head poked through the opening.

"What? Did I miss Korra again",Bolin squeaked. A chuckle left Makos lips as he nodded hi head. Bolin groaned as he flopped on the sofa. He bit into his favorite dumpling. Bolin sighed.

"I'm going to bed bro", Bolin muttered threw a mouthful of dumplings. As he got up, he took one glance at his brother, smiling to himself of how happy he was.


	3. Sorry

**This chapter was for lifessointeresting and dumplingsofbolin (guest)**

"She just doesn't listen to me Pema", Tenzin grumbled, while watching his wife bump Rohan up and down on her knee.

"Tenzin", Pema whispered "you are the teacher, but it seems not only do you need to teach Korra, but yourself as well"

"What do you mean?",he asked. Pema sighed in utter annoyance. But she tried her best to remain calm.

"Dear, your trying to teach her patience, but you lost your patience so easily.", Pema explained. Tenzin sighed realizing his wife was right.

"I better go talk to her", Tenzin muttered as he stiffly walked up the path.

...

Mako stared at his girlfriend with interest. Her hands covered her face And when she talked, her tone was dry and cold.

"Korra are you okay?",Mako asked, his voice was a sad whine and it made him sound like he was about to cry.

"What does it look like", Korra snapped.

"Korra you look upset and you need to tell me why",Mako choked out.

"Huh. It's -well about this avatar thing. I never signed up for it and-and I just can't be a normal girl. Like Tenzin said, I need patience, but when I try to be patient..nothing happens and well maybe I'm just not cut up to be the avatar after all",Korra sobed. Tears trickled down Korras cheek. Mako draped an arm around Korra as she cried.

...

Naga, Korra's polar bear dog skidded to a stop in front of Tenzin.

"Sorry I'm late",Korra called out as she jumped off her polar bear dog, who ran off.

"Korra we need to talk",Tenzin said gruffly.

"I know", Korra responded avoiding his eyes. He pulled her chin up, letting it go he gave a smile.

"I am very sorry about the way I taught you the last time. I lost my patience, when I was trying to teach you about it", Tenzin murmured.

"Well I am very sorry, for not keeping my mind on things, and getting sidetracked", Korra confessed. They both bowed, then went their separate ways.

...

Mako sat in the noodle shop, slurping down noodles.

"So I missed Korra again?", Bolin asked.

"yea",Mako responded. He looked at his brother cocking his head to the side wondering why he wanted to see Korra so much.

"If work was less busier, I would have time to see her", Bolin whispered. Mako rolled is eyes. Bolins so-called work is Bolin asking for money as Pabu walked across a tightrope. Mako smiled staring deeply into his brothers eyes, feeling brotherly love fill him.

this story is not finished.


End file.
